


Avon Callin' (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By jomacmouse<br/>(tune: This is Tomorrow Callin', Brian Ferry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon Callin' (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Poundin' at my teleport bracelet  
Need to leave real soon  
Over in the middle distance  
Some Federation goon  
Suddenly the call I'm gettin'  
Sweeps through my fear  
This is Kerr Avon callin'  
Got to get you out of here

Runnin' from another gun blast  
It's givin' me the blues  
Peerin' around every corner  
Not the life I'd choose  
But even through the sirens wailin'  
I hear a welcome sound  
This is Kerr Avon callin'  
Run for higher ground

I don't want to do this ever  
Oh no never again  
Still another lock needs pickin'  
Enough to drive you insane  
But just about the time I think my mind's  
Goin' to blow  
This is Kerr Avon callin'  
Teleport's ready to go

Now I'm in a place of safety  
'Though I'm still not free  
Always someone 'round who wants to  
Pick on little me  
Until best of all I've heard today  
Is said to Zen  
This is Roj Blake wantin'  
To travel at standard by ten  
This is Roj Blake wantin'  
To travel at standard by ten


End file.
